liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Scientology
Scientology is a system of beliefs (Religious cult) that was invented by a Science Fiction writer and the Scientology doctrines are science fiction. This coincidence appears to be lost on its practitioners who assume that it is scientifically proven. See Starting a New Religion. L. Ron Hubbard wrote the book Dianetics, the Scientologist equivalent of the Bible while living on a boat with scantily clad teens who waited on him hand and foot http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scientology. He later went on to call Scientology an "applied religious philosophy", which basically meant that he didn't think it was popular enough yet to call it a Religion. Scientology ethics can be summed up as anything at all that benefits Scientology is ethical regardless of how much harm it causes. The present leader of Scientology is David Miscavige whose ethics appear comparable to those of the founder. http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~dst/Fishman/Xenu/scs-07.html Scientology membership looks like it is falling in the United States Re: Scientology Membership - I'm curiousWhy do people leave Scientology?, In this video David Miscavige Discusses Anonymous! Scientology leader, David Miscavige is in front of television cameras but still loses his cool, and admits that Anonymous members outnumber Scientologists. Russia unfortunately has problems with rising numbers of Scientologists. http://www.lermanet.com/cisar/russia/trn0334.htm Scientologists say they are good while at the same time behaving likes asses. L. Ron Hubbard’s son Hubbard’s son, Ron deWolf, who changed his name from Ron Hubbard publically speaks out against the death cult and claims he was the result of a Hubbard DIY abortion that failed. " I wasn’t exactly born, I was aborted. He was trying to do an abortion bit on me. He had one of those insane things, especially during the ‘30s, of trying to invoke the devil for power and practices. My mother told me about him trying out all kinds of various incantations, drugs and hypnosis. http://www.lermanet.com/scientologynews/newsherald-DeWolfe07-82.htm His son also alleges that Hubbard was a wife beater. *For a look inside Scientology see the story below. *Cults are as dangerous as drugs. They commit the highest crime: the rape of the soul Operation Clambake on Scientology The Harm it Does to a Person The results of applying their crackpot psychotherapy (called "auditing") is to weaken the mind. The mind goes from a rational state to an irrational one as the delusional contents of the subconscious mind are brought to the surface and are assumed to be valid. It also makes a person more susceptible to suggestion since it submerges the critical thinking faculties of the mind into a partial subconscious state. It results in a permanent light hypnotic trance and so from thenceforth that person can be more easily controlled. The person will, to a much greater extent, believe and do whatever they are told. And of course this is used to the full in persuading them to hand over further money and dedicating themselves further to the cult. The results of applying their oversimplified and inapplicable rules in life is to lose the ability to think rationally and logically. A person loses the ability to think for themselves and so they lose the ability to challenge incorrect ideas. This makes them easier to control. It also isolates and alienates the person from society so that they withdraw from normal society and into their "Scientology" society. This further increases their susceptibility to the influence of their group. They end up being afraid of society, believing all society to be controlled by a group of drug companies, psychiatrists and financiers all of whom report to more remote masters. In other words they are in a state of mass paranoia. They therefore avoid reading newspapers and the like since they fear it will disturb their safe Scientology world. It is a downward spiral into madness. The above is from What is Scientology? *'Operation Clambake is a web site that shows what's silly about Scientology.' *'More on Scientology' Scientology free zone The Scientology Free Zone practises Scientology without high costs. The psychological effects are unclear to the author. The effects on the practitioner’s bank balance are likely to be less serious. See also *Fun:Scientology *One person's view on Scientology *Project Chanology *Xenu References External links *Operation Clambake *Stop Scientology Abuses *Operation Freakout *What's the harm in Scientology?"368,379 people killed, 306,096 injured and over $2,815,931,000 in economic damages" according to this website University links These are from an American University or other institute of higher education, see .edu *Secret of Scientology *Scientology and Politics Videos Scientology has a reputation for suing their critics but they can't stop these exposures because they have no legal defense against the truth and these are just examples, there are plenty more on YouTube. Scientology exposed *Interview with the Son of L. Ron Hubbard *More about the Son of L. Ron Hubbard Videos *The Un-Funny TRUTH about Scientology *Scientology Exposed - The Violence of Leader David Miscavige *The Profit: The movie SCIENTOLOGY doesn't want you to see *Former Scientology Exec: Why Scientology is a false religion *Scientology: Fair Game in Action Other videos against Scientology *Pat Condell on Scientology *Scientolulz Cartoon fun Category: Religion Category:Pseudoscience category:Stupidity Category:Scientology Category:Religious cults Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:People most likely to humbug you for spare change Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Insane